


As You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by D12 Drabbles on Tumblr- Crossover.</p><p>Inspired by The Weeknd, As You Are.</p><p>“They couldn’t see what I see in you,<br/>I believe in you<br/>You’re the only one I choose<br/>….<br/>Show me your broken heart and all your scars<br/>Baby, I’ll take you as you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

We lie together in the thin early light, both awake but not speaking.

Surprisingly, it’s me who breaks first, unable to stand the silence. Surprising considering how many times I’ve managed to go a full day without uttering a word, whereas Peeta can always find an easy phrase.

I don’t want this fear to still be hanging over us. We have grown together, and nothing will come between us. I told him I meant what I said as I devoured him. I love him.

But this morning I have to reach out for his touch. There’s always been something satisfying about Peeta’s hands. I still like to watch him drawing in our memory book, amazed at how his fingers can bring the page to life; with just a few strokes of his pencil it will be filled with the essence of a friend. The same hands that bake bread and bring me comfort from my nightmares. Hands that I now know can make me shiver with pleasure. As I thread our fingers together, circling my thumb in his palm, I try to tell him how much he means to me. He always says ‘You don’t know the effect you have,’ well I don’t think he knows enough about how good he is.

“I think this would have happened anyway. I mean, we aren’t just together because of the games or the war. It’s only ever been you who could give me what I need. You make my life worth living.”

“Don’t,” he snatches his hand away.

I groan at myself. I knew I would say it wrong. But still.

“Give me a break Peeta! I’m trying to say something. You must know what I mean.” I can’t stop that fire in me at the best of times. But, it is easier to manage it around Peeta. That’s another thing I want to tell him. He makes me a better person.

I roll myself back into him, letting my fingers play across his chest, through the dusting of fine blonde hairs.

“For me you’re perfect.” I try using his words. Surely if they came from him they will work.

I can feel his chest expand with a deep breath before he sighs it out. His face should be smiling, lighting up my world. But his expression is so sad.

“This is the problem. I am a very, very long way from perfect. I don’t think it’s me you love. I don’t think I can live up to the image you have of me in your head. I’ll let you down eventually.”

My hand balls into a fist, ready to take on whoever is attacking Peeta, even if it’s himself.

“Don’t you dare tell me I don’t know who I love.”

For some unfathomable reason he finds my scowl endearing and it softens his face where my attempt at sweet talk had failed.

“Tell me then; who do you think I am?” His features have softened, but he is still serious. Still withholding the touches I crave.

“You’re a painter, a baker…” I can see his eyes start to roll so I pause to think of something new.

“You’re a survivor.”

His voice cracks a little as he replies. “A survivor of torture. Prone to bouts of rage and paranoia.”

I place my hand over his heart. I can feel it pounding in his chest.

“We’ve both been hurt. Your episodes are just like these scars we both have,” I trace my finger over the marks left where the heat of the explosion had melted his clothes to his skin. My lips follow with a kiss for the imperfections that match my own. “They make us different, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It doesn’t mean we’re spoiled. And in time, they will fade.”

I can see his mind working, trying to come back at me with an argument, so I get my next point in first.

“You’re thoughtful and kind.”

He shakes his head at me. “I brood and I’m over sensitive.”

Now he’s just being nasty. “Why are you trying to put me off you?”

I grab his shoulder as he turns away, hugging the sheet over him. With all my strength I pull him back and force him to look at me.

“I’ve got a jealous streak.” His eyes won’t meet mine now. “You say it would have happened any way; but what about Gale?” I can hear the wavering in his voice. But I’m glad for the chance to get this out of the way.

“Gale never made me feel the way you do.”

“Really?” He wiggles his eye brows, playfully diverting from his embarrassment at having just revealed his insecurity.

Jumping at the chance, I snuggle back into him.

“You’re good at being romantic.”

He takes my hand, slowly pushing his fingers through mine. “I suppose I might be good at that. But what if you’re simply blinded by my charms.” I can’t help but notice his eyes dancing over me now. My body responds as though it had been his hands, a blush creeping up my neck as I anticipate what I hope is to come.

At last he reaches out for me, taking a strand of my hair and winding it between his fingers. “You’re 18 years old and I don’t think you ever had a boyfriend before. Maybe I’m just your first crush. If we hadn’t been reaped and we dated I think you’d have grown tired of me.”

“A catch like a baker’s son; all the cheese buns I could eat!” I tease him back. “Anyway, I could have passed a few hours watching you in your wrestling outfit.”

At last I’ve goaded him into pinning me down, my hands held tight against the pillows our fingers entwined. Peeta’s kiss is soft, allowing me to yield my mouth to his before his tongue dances across mine.

He pulls back a fraction as another thought comes to him, “I’m a bit of a neat freak.”

I already knew this one, so I take his upper lip into my mouth for a second, focussing on getting to know every hidden part of him before replying. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll mess you up.”

His tongue is more insistent now, making my mouth open wider for him to explore. His thighs echoing the movement as they push my legs wider. His words are breathed straight into me.

“I think you probably will.”


End file.
